Mash-Up (DC: DCUAOM Multiverse)
=Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths= =Justice League: Gods and Monsters universe= SuperMan (Hernan Guerra) (X) Prime-base: Lor-Zod/Christopher Kent This version of SuperMan primarily takes on the personality and biographical traits of General Zod's son, Lor-Zod. He is the son of Dru-Zod who grew to become a superhero on Terra. What seems to be an inherited trait compared to Kent is that Hernan is far more aggressive and brutal than most versions of Clark and is fully willing to kill if he deems it necessary. Hernan also has relationships with people commonly associated with Clark. Added-traits: SuperMan (Kal-El/Clark Kent) While this version of SuperMan is primarily a form of Chris Kent, he has numerous traits about biography and personal history that fall in line with Kal-El. *Leader of the Justice League *Both are the son of Lara Lor-Van who were sent to Terra on a rocket build by Jor-El shortly before the destruction of Krypton. *Raised on the planet Terra in the United-States of America by a couple of farmers **Kal-El was raised by Ma and Pa Kent in Kansas as their son, Clark Kent **Hernan was raised along side their daughter by a couple of illegals who worked as field workers *People commonly associated with SuperMan: Lex Luthor, Lara Lor-Van, Dru-Zod, Jor-El, BatMan, Wonder-Woman, Lois Lane, Brainiac *Lover of Wonder-Woman, like several versions of Kal-El BatMan (Kirk Langstrom) (X) Prime-base: Man-Bat (Kirk Langstrom) This version of Kirk Langstrom varies greatly from his more common equivalents across the DC Multiverse. Though he still possesses multiple familiar features, primarily that he is a brilliant scientist with a strong association to bats. For most versions of Kirk, this serum is usually created to enhance humans with the qualities of bats; for this Kirk, the serum was created to cure Kirk of his lymphoma. Like nearly all versions of himself, Kirk Langstrom has a strong association with the superhero BatMan: most commonly, this association is with Kirk as BatMan's enemy, Man-Bat; but this version of Kirk is BatMan, though he still has most of the powers Man-Bat usually possesses. Added-traits: BatMan (Bruce Wayne) Earth-43 Langstrom's BatMan possesses many traits associated with versions of Bruce Wayne from across the DC Multiverse. His strongest similarity is to the Earth-43 version of Bruce, Kirk is a vampiric BatMan who possesses superpowers, has a willingness to kill, and thirsts for blood. *People commonly associated with BatMan: Harley Quinn, Lew Moxon, Joe Chill, SuperMan, Wonder-Woman Wonder-Woman (Bekka) (X) Prime-base: Bekka Bekka is notably different from most known versions of Bekka, the New God of Love, but possesses biographical traits generally in line with her. The primary personal traits are her relationship to other members of the New God hierarchy. In nearly all known versions, Bekka is married to Darkseid's son and HighFather's adoptive son, Orion. Like usual, Bekka is closely associated with HighFather, but most versions are not directly related to him like this one, usually she is married to his adoptive son, Orion. Also like usual, Bekka is associated with a science-minded New God: usually it is her father, Himon, but for this version, it is this world's more gentle and intellectual version of Orion. Added-traits: Wonder-Woman (Diana Themyscira) Bekka primarily draws on the traits usually possessed by the New God of the same names, but also possesses a number traits in common with Diana Themyscira. *Member of the Justice League *Female superhero of divine origins with a somewhat adverse relationship with her homeland and her grandfather **Diana is usually on a stable but sometimes strained relationship with Themyscira and Olympus, and her grandfather Ares is one of her primary enemies **Bekka left New Genesis behind after they betrayed the leaders of Apokolips and her new husband, Orion, was murdered at the hands of her grandfather, Izaya the HighFather *People commonly associated with Wonder-Woman: Steve Trevor, Giganta, Dr. Psycho, SuperMan, BatMan *Other commonalities with several versions of Diana **Lover of SuperMan **Violent sword-wielding female superhero Lex Luthor (X) Prime-base: Alexander "Lex" Luthor This version of Alexander Luthor has traits that are more in line with less common versions of Lex that serve as a moderating influence to a more extreme SuperMan. Like normal, Lex is a hyper-intelligent scientist working to make the world a better place. Unlike most versions, this Lex doesn't have the megalomania or xenophobia that are typical of counterparts of Luthor, instead he simply seeks to provide a moderating influence to the unbound power of SuperMan. Added-traits: Metron Over time, this version of Lex took on a number of traits that fits with those of the New God, Metron. *Hyper-intelligent scientists with on an endless quest for knowledge *Both fairly apathetic to the world and conflicts around them as long as it doesn't affect them *Worked on mapping the cosmos and studying the wondrous phenomena within *Super-advanced chair capable of flight, teleportation, and an array of other technological capabilities serve as their main method of conveyance Metal-Man fused-robot (X) Prime-base: Amazo The fusion of Will Magnus's robots into a unified being turned the creature into a parallel of Amazo, one of the most powerful enemies the Justice League has ever faced. The robots were created by an evil version of Will Magnus just like Amazo is the creation of Professor Ivo. Also like Amazo, the robot possessed the powers of the Justice League's members and is one of the most dangerous threats they have ever faced. His metallic body, power-set, and shapeshifting capabilities make him notably similar to A.M.A.Z.O of the DCAU. Added-traits: Alloy {Metal-Men} The robots after their merger have also become this universe's equivalent of Alloy, a union of Will Magnus's Metal-Men, because they are both fusions of robots created by Will Magnus. Magnus's Justice League impersonators fused together and gained the combined powers of its' component, just like how Alloy possesses the powers of the six metals he is formed from. HighFather (Izaya) (X) Prime-base: HighFather (Izaya) Earth The personal traits and history of this world's HighFather Izaya are most in line with the Prime Earth counterpart of Izaya of New Genesis. Like the HighFather of Prime Earth, this version of Izaya is a more treacherous and extreme person, betraying and massacring the denizens of Apokolips after his granddaughter, Bekka, married Darkseid's son, Orion; though in a darker turn, he may be even more bloody-handed and callous, murdering Orion despite his promise to spare his granddaughter's new husband and her belief that he was different from his family. Added-traits: Ares Earth The relationship between Bekka and HighFather has much in common with the New Earth version of Diana Themyscira and Ares, Greek-God of War. Like Ares, HighFather is one of the most bitter enemies to his universe's Wonder-Woman, after HighFather murdered her husband, Orion, shortly after their wedding. Like Ares, this HighFather is treacherous warmonger whose schemes have caused a great enmity between him and his granddaughter. Also, most versions of Izaya and Bekka are not related, instead their relationship forms a direct parallel to the relationship between Ares and Diana. Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel) (X) Prime-base: Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel) This version of Harley Quinn possesses the name and role occupied by numerous counterparts of Harleen Quinzel. She is a clown-themed supervillain who has come into conflict with BatMan in her career, though that career was ended when she was slain by a much more brutal version of BatMan. Added-traits: The Joker While the Joker is not known to exist in this universe, most of his usual traits has been assume by Harley Quinn. Mostly these traits take shape as a much more psychotic form of insanity than her usual equivalents and being a murderous supervillain who has come into conflict with BatMan. Category:Mash-Ups (DC concept-fusions) M1